


Unexpected Cooperations

by ancientrunes200



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientrunes200/pseuds/ancientrunes200
Summary: Unexpected cooperations led to unexpected circumstances. Gabriela finds herself in Paradis, an island infested with titans as she finds a way to infiltrate her country's plan against Marley by using Paradis as part of their diplomatic bait.What she didn't expect was to meet an obnoxious captain and an over-confident commander whilst simultaneously fighting for her life.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeek I suck at introductions but hope you enjoy regardless.

As if the intense physical training that comes with joining an elite force in the military wasn’t enough, knowledge, academic, and strategic testing were even harder. Combat training was straightforward as it emphasized basic training, equipment knowledge, and an introduction to a life of a soldier. The next was air assault where most soldiers are taught airmobile and air assault including helicopter operations, aircraft orientation, and fast rope techniques. Soldiers are required to complete a twelve miles march with a heavy rucksack containing equipment before they receive their wings. The third part of the training was endurance followed by parachute training which involved thirty jumps including fifteen jumps with combat equipment and in actual or simulated combat. In other instances, parachute training in complete darkness with only a jumpmaster of a stick to guide them during their stimulated expedition. As the soldiers develop their skills in all expertise within the military, they are given badges as a sign of completion. 

However, one test was deemed the worst of all. An academic test was crucial in order to understand tactics and methods when it comes to domestic and international conflict and affairs. If one soldier excelled in the physical aspect but failed in the knowledge department then by default, they have failed to complete the training. It doesn’t help that the military never makes it easy for cadets to become successful. Alongside an eighty-percent failure rate in the exams, there is also a high mortality rate within the military especially expedition squadrons. For those who are willing to risk it all, the squadron was an elite force supported by the government to look for necessary materials, threats outside the islands, and possible international cooperation with neighboring societies. They were diplomatic bate in a world where a threat is more than bombs and guns and it was not the first time Shinju no Shima was in the middle of it. 

For hundreds of years, they were tested beyond their limits and resources. A few countries have succeeded in taking some parts of the islands, however, with their strong military background and intense training that benefited them throughout the years, they were able to regain control of their islands whilst compromising on a solution with the enemy. The military in Shinju no Shima is comprised of five different departments, each with different roles in the country but vital in the success of their domestic army. 

The first was the police – those who guard communities within the islands. Their responsibility is to uphold law and governance within all inch of the islands within the country. The second was the navy and the coast guards. While the navy’s responsibility is to protect the rights to travel and trade freely, its responsibility is also to protect the national interest of its country overseas. On the other hand, coast guards are given the responsibility to guard Shinju no Shima’s economy and security in any maritime regions within the country including coasts, ports, and inland waterways. The fourth department was the air force—every child’s dream of becoming. The country’s airforce protects the interests of citizens at home and international borders with a focus on air power and conflict. Lastly, the expedition squadron who are responsible for the most intense conflicts on land. In saying that, the expedition squadron is the first to retaliate when it comes to war and the most skilled out of all departments due to the nature of their training through the eight years in military training. It is also where all soldiers who successfully completed both their physical and academic training are assigned to. 

General Soledad had an eye on Marley for many years since their planned attacked on Paradis. He was particularly interested in their titan experiments as well as their machinery that caused mayhem in the last international council meeting. 

The tropical air brought dry winds as monsoon season was starting to enter but that didn’t stop the strained feelings in the meeting room. Each of the commanders within the military departments had opinions to say about new plans regarding Marley with most against the General’s ideas. 

‘I don’t think you’re thinking straight here with all due respect General. I think it is unnecessary for our resources to be wasted and our men and women fighting for this country to end just because of your curiosity.' With his shaggy, straight black hair, Commander Del Rosario was the first to speak up. As the leader of the police, he had more to say than anyone in the room because of what he has seen throughout his career. Most especially, what would happen to the country’s citizens if they decided to go against Marley. They’ve seen the collateral damage before, and they weren’t willing to risk it all again. 

The second to speak was the head of the Navy, Commander Lualhati. He wasn’t fond of speaking too much but when it came to the General, it seemed he had a lot to say. As his old childhood friend, he knew what Soledad was like, and unlike others who sometimes bit their tongue, Lualhati didn’t care how the General reacted. He had leverage, unlike others. 

‘I understand where you’re coming from General but is this a great idea? The people have built up from the damage caused in the last war. That alone only took almost twenty years before we stabilized our economy again and if we go forward with this plan then what’s going to happen if we lose?’ 

General Soledad sat back as he observed his childhood from across the room. Lualhati was stoic, never showing any sign of emotions regardless of the circumstance or awkward meetings like this. 

‘I think we can all agree as to what the hell are you thinking, General?’ the Naval commander asked. 

Every commander nodded in agreement. Soledad was notorious for his erratic plans when it came to international affairs especially after the last war took the last of his sanity and common sense. No one knew that his family perished during the war; thinking that they have left the main island to another island for protection. His wife died a painful death as she tried to protect their children, but they all perished. No one survived except him and yet, why does he feel dead? 

In some ways it was revenge. Soledad couldn’t attack Marley directly but if they found somewhere else or some other country that they can collaborate with then they have a higher chance of defeating the country that started this mess. Marley, although was only a backup in the war, created more problems than the country that started the war and Soledad wanted to finish it. 

It was Gabriela Mabini who spoke up last. The only woman on the board and a Commander of the expedition squadron, Gabriela raised her hand as she kept her eyes on the mahogany table. 

‘Although there are some implications that come with this idea, I personally think we can do it’. 

‘Gabriela, why are you saying that?’ Commander Garcia, the leader of the coast guards’ bushy eyebrows perked up. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Gabriela sat up from her seat and placed her palms on the table. ‘We’ve seen the same promises and same words used by dictators who think that their plans are successful and yet here we are, talking about the same thing they would. After the last war, I agree with Del Rosario, we suffered, and we suffered greatly but this is a game of politics. One has to win, and one has to lose, and no more compromises from our end. We’ve done too much of those and look where we are. Yes, our military is great and yes, we have developed tremendously but the war will still happen, and we can still lose regardless of our advancements. It is not the machinery that leads us to success but rather, it is the tactics we use against them’. 

‘What are you saying Commander? That you’re willing to risk your soldiers and bring them to their early deaths?’ Commander Pasahol asked. If Gabriela agreed to the expedition, it also meant that the air force had to be on call twenty-four-seven until they get a signal from the expedition squadrons to attack. The squadrons and air force always worked hand-in-hand especially since the air force is designed to protect the squadrons from the back. It also meant Commander Pasahol’s soldiers dying early and that is something he cannot carry in his consciousness. 

‘Our soldiers know the probability of dying once they receive their badges and wings. It’s a sacrifice we all need to take and the burden we all need to carry as their commanding leaders. I would rather suffer than see this country burn down because we failed to act properly and efficiently. 

‘You are being led by your emotions Commander—’

Gabriela stood up; her palms sweaty as she kept her patience in. 

‘Commander Pasahol, your family business suffered greatly which caused problems within the family, is that correct? One of which your brother decided to end it all in a massacre because he felt helpless’. 

‘How dare you Mabini—’ Pasahol spat.

‘Commander Del Rosario, your son was killed in action when a transport vehicle collided with a school bus because they rushed to get to the other side of the island when the attack first happened. How did you feel?’. 

She looked at Lualhati, ‘And you, you failed to protect the ones you loved because you didn’t think it was going to escalate like this. Don’t you have regrets Commander?’

The room fell into silence as Gabriela pushed the palms of her hands on the table with a bead of sweat rolling down from her temple. 

‘Like all of you, I have regrets as well but instead of letting ourselves dwell on those regrets, we need to take action. We need to ensure that the next possible threat can be minimized fast and efficiently. We owe it to our people, and we owe it to our loved ones’. 

‘Then Mabini, what do you suggest?’ Soledad asked. 

‘I and five of my soldiers will go to Paradis and pretend to be new soldiers. Once I’ve gained their trust, I will call for you’. 

‘And who will stand in as a commander while you’re away. 

‘My sister, Adelita will take charge while I’m away. Give us a few weeks to travel and then I’ll send word once arrived’. 

‘Very well then. I trust you Mabini’.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The pitter-patter of the rain was enough to keep Gabriela calm as she packed the last of her stuff into a knapsack. With a bruised back and a sore leg from all the intense training leading up to the expedition itself, it was enough to get anyone in their right minds to quit then and there but it was too heavy of a bargain for anyone to say no to. Especially if that bargain meant a prestigious reputation amongst the military ranks and respect from even the generals themselves. There was a sense of pride knowing that even if you die during the expedition, you will always be a hero amongst Shinju no Shima. That alone was a prize worth winning.

A knock on the door shook her out of her daydream. She closed the knapsack and hurried to the door, opening it slightly to see behind it. What she saw was the same brown eyes reflecting back at her, a small smile as she looked at the woman in front of her. 

‘Mama, what is wrong?’ she asked. ‘Is there something you need?’

Her mother sighed as grabbed her daughter’s hand, placing a cloth on a wrapped item on her palm. With a puzzled looked, she untied the cloth. It was delicate, almost made out of glass but the way it felt on her hand, it was made of something else. An angel was carved on as Gabriela traced the wings on its back. The small statue held a trumpet with its legs in almost like a crossed position, and an arm spread as if it was to welcome someone. It felt warm in her hand, a very comforting feeling as if it will always protect her. 

‘My mother passed it to me from her mother and even before. It has served and protected eight generations of women in our family throughout all wars and calamities. I hope it does its duty in protecting you during this expedition as it had with me’, her mother brushed her wrinkled finger on her daughter’s soft cheek, a small tear escaping her eye. 

‘Thank you, mama, but I will be fine. I will come home to you and papa’. 

Taking her daughter’s hands with hers, she held on tightly. ‘I will pray for your safety every day until the day you come back to us. Even as you stand outside the door, I will continue to do so’. 

Gabriela smiled, ‘But mama if anything did happen—’

‘Your papa and I have prepared for it since you and your sister decided to join the military. Even when your oldest brother passed, we have supported every endeavour all of you have chosen. If you die during the expedition, then there is nothing we can do. But my sweet hija, stay alive. Fight until the end as long as we both know that you fought then we can accept whatever happens to you’. 

Gabriela nodded, ‘All throughout my childhood, you have been more than supportive to us siblings. Even when you knew the dangers that can happen to us, you supported us throughout. You and papa are the reason why we are still fighting. Why we are fighting for our freedom to live; our right to life’. 

‘We can go anytime but you and your sister, you have a life to live. Your papa and I already had the chance to do so but now it’s your turn, Gabriela, that’s why you must alive. Your brother wasn’t able to do so—your sister is starting out a new position because you gave her this opportunity and now you, my brave daughter, my sweet Gabriela are risking your life for this country. May you always be protected’. 

It’s been a week since Gabriela left home for the base camp. They were expected to leave in the next twenty-four hours with two helicopters dropping them off at the safest drop-off route in Paradis. They were to follow a strict route, keeping always to the left path where the terrain was safer and also better in getting into Paradis. Although the travel time would be longer, the team could not risk collateral damage early on the expedition especially with titans roaming the space. Gabriela was given a rundown of what to expect with titans and how they acted. What Gabriela didn’t know was that they already surveyed the area and observed the titans, finding every information they could about the way they act from afar. She was to expect smaller ones and depending on her lucky stars, they will be very easy to kill. The second group of titans would be much larger, sometimes ‘abnormal’ as they act and run significantly different from other titans they have observed. These types of titans may have different agendas or may ignore single or groups, depending on their unpredictable behaviours. These were the types she should be worried about most since their behaviours can change dramatically within a split second. It was the nape, the tactic squad advise, to cut as it was the easiest to get a titan dead. If they can spot the nape open, they have to do a clean-cut, one metre long and ten centimetres wide on the nape. It was the titans’ nervous system and the easiest to get them down. Additionally, the surveyors explained that these aberrant titans are able to run, jump and crawl at very high speeds thus, Gabriela has to really focus on her surroundings unless they want an early death; a very painful one. It made sense why the training was so difficult and rough in the months prior to the expedition. They were given scenarios, heavier weaponry to hold and a new gear that can get them from one place to another simply by activating a gas mechanism underneath the knapsack they were given during the psychological training stages. It was General Soledad who described the new gear taken from their observations of the Survey Corps but instead of aiming and grappling hooks at an object to stabilise as the wearer moves, the gear can lift the wearer through using two propellants: a fuel and an oxidizer. After many trial and errors, they were able to distinguish that liquid hydrogen or kerosene and liquid oxygen can propel the team into the air and enough to get them from one end to the other as long as they could steady and stabilise their movements whilst in the air. 

Given the circumstance they were about to be placed in, it made sense why the training was extremely difficult and energy-consuming. From day to night, they were given every possible scenario the military could think of from spontaneous attacks to first aid training that can involve operating on a team member if needed. As said, there was also psychological training that involved heavy interrogations and mental tests that can make a soldier doubt their abilities especially in thinking of new tactics in a short amount of time. Gabriela and her team were battered beyond words with new bruises replacing old ones every time they were in combat training. They were trained on immobilization, distraction and strafing; all of which are beneficial if they were ever attacked by numbers of titans. And as long as they communicated and kept their positions, they would be able to get through to Paradis with ease. 

Alongside the training, the Commander had to think of five people she could trust and bring to the expedition. There were many possible candidates, but Gabriela had to be smart on who she chooses especially as the case was important for the advancement of Shinju no Shima and most especially, as the expedition was deemed treacherous just for anyone to be in. She thought about it for months, eating at her every night she tried to sleep. It was a heavy responsibility to hold as she understood the necessity of picking the right people to be with her, but she didn’t want to be biased in her judgement. She wanted to give new expedition soldiers an opportunity to show their abilities, but she didn’t want them to be led on to their early demise. However, Gabriela didn’t want her very own soldiers to face the same faith, but it was a sacrifice worthy of her country’s promises. 

Her first choice was Alonzo, a young brown-haired, hazel-eyed man hailing from the northern islands of Shinju no Shima. Built at six feet with an abnormally large physique from years of training, Alonzo was the next-in-command to be the Commander whilst she was away, but Alonzo denied the request, instead, he wanted to be part of the expedition. There were many allegations that Gabriela seduced Alonzo since the government really wanted him to take over her position and he could’ve if he wanted to, but Alonzo never said a word against his Commander. Instead, opting to keep his head down. Gabriela never questioned his motifs, but it wasn’t something worth questioning; she trusted Alonzo. He had a strong punch with each fist and eyes ablaze at every battle they were in. The man lusted for blood and with each body ravaged with his own hands, the lust for war increased. Gabriela needed him in the expedition if ever it came to that point. 

The second person she chose was a timid looking young woman from the southern islands. Her silky black curly hair, smooth olive-toned skin and brown almond eyes that gave her a mysterious persona was enough to fool any man. Although she looked like a goddess—a prize for men, she was a danger to not be reckoned with unless you have a death wish. Growing up in the mountains, Malaya had to forage for food and simultaneously fight guerrillas in the area whilst staying up from day to night as a watch guard. Due to her impeccable long-distance vision, she can easily spot and focus on an enemy within a mile radius during the day but by night, she was able to see inconsistencies and movements throughout the surrounding area. With her own-like eyesight, Malaya has mastered the art of combat throughout traditional weaponry. Using bamboo carved into a small tube and a dart with poison smeared on its blade, she could take a man and her next dinner down using one dart. 

Gabriela’s next choice was the easiest to make because of their history. Zachariah was born into wealth, bearing the last name of the previous president and a nephew of the current General. He was a slim young man with soft features and silk-like brown hair similar to those who carry Arturas as their last names. He had a strong hook nose that paired well with his broad shoulders and sultry gaze; something of which took Gabriela’s attention the first time she met him. She had feelings for him when they started as cadets but quickly, she realised that he wasn’t interested in her at all. Instead, he was interested in Alonzo, the brood who can’t even get his boots on properly but can break multiple bones with one hand. From there, Gabriela knew he didn’t swing that way. It wasn’t a problem since he always cared for her like a sister and little by little, she started trusting him as they became more dependent on each other. He was her weapon behind her—someone who can spot an enemy even before anyone can look back. Zachariah was fast on his feet and his senses were as quick as a Falcon but although that alone can make him a threat on the battlefield, it is his strategist abilities that stands him out from the rest of the soldiers. He was very smart, aced every physical and paper exam, but he can lie his way in any scenario or problems. Zachariah also had the ability to sense any problems before they can occur which is a benefit during this expedition. He had the ability to say no to Gabriela as the commanding officer and is willing to make short-term sacrifices for larger long-term success. It was no doubt that Gabriela had to take him in. 

After many months from choosing the first three, Gabriela decided upon Lucas, a young man fresh from military examinations. She had been training the cadets whilst undertaking her own when she first saw Lucas. He was a stoic young man with no animation even with the fifty laps around the oval. The tropical sun would have made any new cadet pass out, but Lucas persevered and kept at it until he was dismissed for dinner. Since then, Gabriela kept a close monitor on him especially with his skills in weaponry. He could easily fix any weapons whether it was too old or if it broke without any reasons. He could find any material to make as a weapon and was one of the masterminds behind their discovery of the gas mechanism. Lucas was a quiet young man, always observing his surroundings and kept to himself even when the dining hall was filled with chatter. He was an interesting character, Gabriela thought, but she was interested in his ability on the battlefield. If he could easily get through this then Gabriela would have high hopes for his new cadet especially with his knowledge of weapons. 

The storm was coming into camp as Gabriela could feel the rough winds as she pulled her windbreaker around her upper frame. The fire wasn’t doing anything for her body heat and the mug of coffee in her hand had become cold from the sudden change of weather. Gabriela stood up from the log and went straight to her tent. The last thing she could do was get a few hours’ sleep before she and her team leave at dawn. Placing the mug aside, she pulled her shoes off and laid back on the makeshift bed. It was hard to choose the fifth person to accompany her on the expedition but by the time she could even decide properly, they had to move to the base camp to plan out the mission. 

Sighing a deep breath, Gabriela swung her legs onto the bed and rested her head on her arms. All the thoughts racing through her mind, her worries overpowering the benefits reaped from this expedition. With her mind somewhere else, Gabriela didn’t notice that one of her soldiers had come in and cleaned up the clutter alongside the discarded mugs on the table. 

Her eyes glued to the roof of the tent; she heard a soft shuffling. Gabriela quickly grabbed a hole in her small pocketknife from underneath her pillow and aimed at where the sound was coming from. The soldier was able to dodge at ease, stepping back and letting the knife go through the tent. 

‘What in bloody’s name—’ Gabriela swore. Her pulse was racing throughout her body as her eyes focused on the blonde-haired woman in front of her with the clutter gathered in her arms. 

‘I was given the command to clean your quarters before you head off tomorrow Commander. I introduced myself before coming in, but you were staring somewhere into oblivion’ she replied, her eyes fixated on cleaning the table.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to throw it at you, but you scared the daylights out of me’.  
Gabriela had never seen the woman before. ‘Do I know you?’ Gabriela asked. 

‘I’m new, Commander Mabini. I started a year ago but have been keeping a low profile since my younger sister had contracted a respiratory ailment. Since then, I’ve been keeping my training with the coast guards since my hometown is the closest to their base camp in the northern islands’. 

Gabriela nodded, ‘Well who am I speaking with?’ 

‘My name is Beatrice, Beatrice Ocampo. I’ve been assigned as grounds helper until I keep up with my training’ she replied. 

‘How were you able to dodge my knife? That was a very sharp aim with a handful that can dodge it and yet, here you are. Explain that to me’. Gabriela was starting to get cautious. She could be anyone with bad intentions. She could be a spy, investigator or lethal trouble for the country. Gabriela kept her attention on small mannerisms from the young woman in front of her, but she kept still not giving a hint of discomfort whatsoever.

‘My father trained me early on, he was the Commander for the coast guards twenty years ago. 

Gabriela eyes widened, ‘Commander Ocampo, as in the traitor who bribed our country for his freedom?’

‘If you say so’, Beatrice replied. ‘But yes, I am speaking of a similar man’.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Your father was a good man but at the end had bad intentions for his own personal gain’. 

Beatrice nodded in agreement, ‘I know, and we paid for it. I haven’t been in consistent contact with him since he ran away with my mother’s personal savings. 

‘I’m sorry’, Gabriela murmured. 

Shaking her head, Beatrice pulled out a bag from her pockets and placed the rubbish in before tying the top to seal it from spilling out. 

‘My father made a bad call, Commander and my family paid for it even though we had nothing to do with his plans. The community still blamed us, but I can take it however, my mother doesn’t deserve the name-calling especially as she suffered heavily since my father’s battle with alcohol’.  
‘Can I ask? How long till your training ends?’ 

‘A few more weeks and then I have to do the physical examination before I can complete the exam’. 

‘I have a proposition for Ocampo, but I don’t know if it’s something you would consider given the short amount of time’. 

Beatrice placed the bag down on the floor, standing tall as she faced the higher officer. 

‘As you heard, there is an expedition tomorrow morning, and I am in need of one more person to accompany me for this. I don’t know if it something worth considering as the chances of dying early on is very high but if you’re willing—’

‘Yes, I’ll accept’. 

‘But I haven’t given you a chance to plead your case’. 

‘Commander, all my life I struggled because of a man I should trust. If it means getting back the respect my mother deserves then so be it, I will do everything in my power to do so even if it's risking my own life’. 

Gabriela smirked, ‘Then pack your necessities. We leave at dawn’.


End file.
